


That's how you say thank you

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara wants to thank Lena, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara goes to Lena's office after Lena saved the day.





	

 

Lena is sitting in her office, behind her desk, thinking about the crazy night she has had. Supergirl could have easily stopped her with one finger so she wouldn’t turn that key, but Supergirl didn’t stop her. Calling the police on her own mother hadn’t been easy, even though Lillian never showed her as much as a fraction of affection. She had hoped to drown herself in her work, now that it’s late and she’s here by herself.

Unexpectedly, there is a knock on her door. It’s odd since she’s not expecting anyone.

“Come in,” Lena says, raising her voice. She sighs and tiredly rubs her temples as the door opens. “Supergirl,” she lightly gasps, surprised to see her here.

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” Kara replies, flashing Lena a smile.

“Are you here to question me?” Lena asks curiously, raising her left eyebrow. “If this is about why I didn’t tell you about my pla-”

“No,” Kara answers, cutting Lena off. “That’s not why I’m here,” she says with a serious tone as she walks up to Lena’s desk.

Lena stands up and walks around her desk, leaning lightly against it as she crosses her arms over her chest and stares at Supergirl. “May I ask what brings you here?” she asks, wanting to know.

“I’m here to thank you,” Kara answers earnestly. “After everything you did, making the virus inert, I want to thank you,” she explains as she steps closer towards Lena.

Lena struggles a bit to keep her composure as Supergirl is standing close, close enough to be considered an invasion of personal space. “I did what was right,” she says calmly, appreciating that Supergirl personally came here to thank her.

“You did,” Kara agrees. “You’re amazing, Lena,” she says sweetly.

It strikes Lena like a chord. “Kara,” she breathes out as Supergirl is now mere inches away from her lips. It’s as clear as the sky on a summer day now, Kara is Supergirl. Kara has her own special way of pronouncing her name and she heard it.

Kara smiles and brushes her lips over Lena’s, almost kissing her. Tonight she was planning to tell Lena the truth, but it seems that Lena has saved her the effort of doing that. “Let me thank you, Lena,” she husks as she brings her hands up to rest on Lena’s waist.

Lena can feel Kara’s breath bouncing against her lips. The husky tone of Kara’s voice would cause her to stumble if she wouldn’t be leaning against her desk. “H-how do you prefer to thank me?” she asks, fighting to suppress the urge to kiss Kara, though if she’s hearing the implication in Kara’s voice right, a kiss shouldn’t be an issue.

“As thoroughly as possible,” Kara whispers, kissing the corner of Lena’s mouth. “You deserve a proper thank you.”

Lena moans into Kara’s mouth when their lips are pressed together. She tilts her head to the side, brushing her nose against Kara’s as she adjusts her angle to improve their kiss. Her hands come up around Kara’s waist as Kara pulls her impossibly closer and kisses her hard. She eagerly grants access to Kara’s probing tongue.

Kara’s tongue is wild and ravishing, exploring Lena’s mouth, like someone who hasn’t had a drink in days. She holds Lena tighter, telling herself not to crush her under her strength.

Lena lets out a stifled moan, aroused by Kara, adoring how wild she is becoming. She knows Kara could easily snap her in half, but that only turns her on more, to have someone who can overpower her like that.

Kara takes her time to kiss Lena, to _really_ kiss her, while letting her back meet every corner of that fancy office of hers. She smiles in between their kisses with each gasp that escapes from Lena’s throat as she slams her as roughly as she thinks Lena can bear, against the wall.

Lena isn’t used to have someone handling her as roughly as Kara is doing right now, but she likes it, a lot. She wants more of this, needs more of this, craves it even. A part of her wishes Kara would get even rougher, despite the fact that would give her bruises for sure.

Kara lightly bites down on Lena’s bottom lip as she toys with the zipper of her dress. Losing her patience, she rips the dress rather than unzipping it.

Lena gasps as their kiss breaks and her dress pools around her ankles. “That was an expen- actually, never mind,” she says, deciding it is fine that her dress is ruined, as long as Kara plans to ruin her next.

Kara places her hand under Lena’s thighs, lifting her up effortlessly as she makes Lena sit on her desk.

Lena forgets how to breathe when Kara spreads her legs and kneels down between them. Who would have guessed, a Super kneeling for a Luthor, in such an intimate way. Wearing nothing but her bra and her panties, she is incredibly naked compared to Kara, who is still wearing her suit and honestly, she kind of digs it.

Kara places soft kisses on Lena’s inner thighs, picking up on the smell of her arousal. She looks up at Lena with awe, seeing how she tosses her head back.

“K-Kara,” Lena whimpers when she feels Kara’s index finger stroking her clit over her panties.

Kara leans in to press a kiss right above the waistband of Lena’s panties, before standing up to kiss her warm waiting mouth.

Lena cups the back of Kara’s neck, drawing her closer, nearly pulling Kara on her desk with her. Her hands are rough and eager as she grasps Kara, feeling her up.

Kara gently unclasps Lena’s bra, carefully not to ruin it since she already ruined her expensive dress.

Lena tangles her hands in Kara’s hair when Kara teases her tongue around one of her nipples. She tugs strongly at Kara’s hair, smiling when Kara actually stops to look up at her, but she doubts Kara felt her tug her hair. “I want to kiss you,” she whispers.

Kara smiles back and doesn’t waste another second, crashing their lips together while she pushes Lena down on her desk, lying down on top of her.

If Kara is always going to thank Lena like this, then she’ll be sure to do more things Kara will want to thank her for.

Kara cups Lena’s sex through her panties, hearing her groan. She can feel how moist Lena’s panties are and how badly she craves friction. “I’ll take good care of you, Lena,” she whispers seductively in Lena’s ear.

Lena needs something to hold on to when Kara tears her panties off and flattens her tongue against her center. Not knowing what to hold on to, she leans up a bit and threads her fingers through Kara’s hair, knowing she won’t mind.

Kara pulls back for a moment, grinning mischievously as she throws Lena’s legs over her shoulders. “Hold on,” she warns.

“Kara!” Lena moans loudly when Kara lifts her up from her desk. She can feel Kara’s strong hands on her back, ensuring that she doesn’t fall while she wraps her legs tighter around Kara’s neck. Sometimes she dreamed about having sex that would reach new heights, but this is not exactly the kind of height she would have dared dream of.

Kara teases Lena’s clit with her tongue as she holds her close, intending to taste every drop of her when Lena’s orgasm hits her.

Lena’s moans are increasing in volume, which sounds like a song that keeps building until the climax happens.

Kara moans as her tongue licks Lena’s wetness up and she already feels like she won’t be able to get enough of tasting her, so after tonight she better come up with excuses to thank her more often.

Lena can’t hold it in anymore, Kara’s tongue feels so good. She comes, screaming Kara’s name at the top of her lungs.

Kara gently lowers Lena so she can stand on her feet again. “I can thank you more convincingly,” she says, sneakily already trying to plan to do this again. “I’ll prove it to you, tomorrow night,” she promises, sounding a little too eager.

“Kara, wait,” Lena replies, halting Kara from leaving. “There is something I want to do,” she whispers, leaning in.

“What is it you want to do?” Kara asks, smiling as she leans in as well. She has a feeling Lena wants a kiss, which she will happily give her.

A hungry flicker passes through Lena’s eyes as she places her hands on Kara’s chest. She kisses Kara hard, panting when she has to pull away for air.

Kara has a good feeling when she is about to walk away, but then Lena says something that makes her stop in her tracks and causes her to turn around.

“I want to thank you too,” Lena whispers. “For...,” the amazing sex, wanting to taste Kara. “For being my friend.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hide under a rock and pretend like I never wrote this, especially not in the middle of the night. I'm the worst at writing smut, because I can't keep a straight face. My neighbors are probably wondering what I'm doing up giggling all night.


End file.
